


wanderlust

by warsena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kageyama to kretyn ale uroczy, nie kagehina ale są platoniczni soulmate wspomnieni, siedziałam nad tym ale pewnie nadal błędy się zdarzają sorry for that, spoilery do 368 rozdziału mangi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Życie to momenty, momenty, pomiędzy którymi Kageyama Tobio włóczył się bezsensu, palce zaciśnięte na dużym, czarnym ptaku, który zdobił jego lewe ramię, od kiedy tylko pamiętał.Hinata Shouyou jest przeciwieństwem — i Kageyama nie jest pewny, co było gorsze, jego jaskrawa osobowość, szeroki uśmiech, który posyłał mu bez żadnego zastanowienia, czy może to, jak sprawiał, ramię Tobio rozgrzewało się, gdy ich oczy spotykały się poza boiskiem.(Kageyama nie obchodzą bratnie dusze. Albo, Kageyama woli tak myśleć, ignorując oczywiste-oczywistości, jakie przychodzą do jego życia w momencie, gdy pojawia się w nim Hinata.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka! Więc, po tym, jak jedna osoba uzależniła mnie nieco, moja nienawidzą soulmates dupa uznała, że czas napisać soulmate au i no, wciągnęłam się. Jest raczej luźny, nieszczególnie wchodzący w jakieś specjalnie tematy i to bardziej moja pierwsza eksploracja tego tematu, ale wciągnęłam się, więc można to uznać za pierwszy oneshot z mojego małego uniwersum z soulmate au haikyuu. to wszystko, tak myślę, więc życzę miłego czytania!!

i . 

Zanim jego ramię liznęła czerń, która pozostała tam do końca jego życia, jego dziadek powtarzał mu zawsze parę rzeczy  —  pod koniec dnia, nie ma znaczenia, czym by to było. Nie było to nic, czym powinien zawracać sobie głowę, jeżeli nie chciał; i mówił to, kładąc jego włosy dłonią pełną kwiatów, czarną, wyraźną linią zarysowane na pomarszczonej z wiekiem skórze.  _To nic nie znaczy,_ powtarzał mu, kiedy przyłapywał na tym, jak rzucał pełne rozkojarzenia spojrzenia swojej starszej siostrze, gdy stała od niego odwrócona tyłem, długie włosy związane w wysoki kok na jej głowie; para kolorowych plam farby kształtowała na jej karku wzór  jakiegoś zwierzęcia, którego sama nazwała najpierw  _tanuki_ , niż dziadek, przyglądając się temu uważnie, powiedział, że to wilk siedzący na swoich łapach, z pyskiem odwróconym w lewą stronę.

Miwa miała ledwie trzynaście lat, kiedy pojawiło się jej. Czasami Tobio czuł, jakby było to z dnia na dzień; pewnego dnia jego siostra po prostu wróciła ze szkoły, rzuciła torbę na ziemię, a potem odwróciła się plecami i drżącymi dłońmi uniosła włosy do góry, pokazując swoje znamię,  _znak,_ czymkolwiek to miało być; i sprawiło, że oczy Tobio powędrowały w stronę kwiatów na dłoni dziadka, nadal tak samo wyraźnych, jak na zdjęciach przed czterdziestu lat, które stały w sypialni rodziców.

—  Kiedy będę miał swój?  —  zapytał tego samego wieczoru, obserwując, jak dziadek wsuwa talerze do zlewu. 

Miwa zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, zbyt podekscytowana, żeby dzisiaj cokolwiek zrobić; zdążyła już zadzwonić do mamy do pracy, żeby powiedzieć jej o tym, a potem  zaczęła wydzwaniać do swoich przyjaciółek,  zostawiając ich na cały wieczór samych. 

Dziadek spojrzał na niego, a Tobio mimowolnie rzucił znowu okiem na jego dłoń.

—  Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas  —  odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, a Tobio zacisnął wargi, pochylając się przez blat i przyglądając się uważniej swojemu dziadkowi. 

—  Czyli?

Przez moment, nie odpowiedział mu, po prostu szorując naczynia i odkładając je obok; Tobio już zsunął się ze stołka, na którym siedział, pewny, że lada moment poprosi go, żeby je wytarł.

—  Kiedy będziesz starszy. 

Wygiął usta i pokręcił głową, okrążając blat i stając obok dziadka, zadzierając głowę do góry. 

—  A kiedy będę starszy?  —  zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, a dziadek jedynie zaśmiał się, a potem mokrą dłonią delikatnie uszczypnął go w policzek.

—  Kiedy będziesz tak samo wysoki, jak ja  —  powiedział łagodnie, a Tobio jedynie westchnął z frustracją.  —  Weź ścierkę i powycieraj, dobrze?

i i.

Praktycznie każdy miał jakieś znamię.

Tobio, mimo niewielu lat na tym świecie, był pewny, że mało kto istniał bez żadnych  —  spotykał już setki ludzi w swoim życiu. Widział, jak jego wychowawczyni z podstawówki śmiała się nerwowo, gdy pokazała im swoje prawe ramię, pokazując wielkie, czerwone serce; łączące ją z jej mężem, który był według jej słów „niesamowitym artystą”. Wilk jego siostry robił się z tygodniami większy i wyraźniejszy. Ich podstarzała sąsiadka, której imienia nigdy nie pamiętał, flirtowała zawsze z dziadkiem, co jakiś czas nosiła spódnice, pokazując wielkie, czarne pióro, które miała na lewej łydce. Kiedy był w czwartej klasie, mając ledwie lat dziewięć, dziewczynka przed nim chwaliła się każdemu małym psem, który pojawił się na jej dłoni parę dni przed dziesiątymi urodzinami.

Nawet kiedy ich nie widział, wiedział, że gdzieś są  —  może tak jak jego rodzice, z mamą posiadającą coś w postaci książki na swoich żebrach i z ojcem, który miał wieszak na podudziu. Tobio, nieważne w jakim wieku, zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia takich rzeczy.

Czasami spędzał aż za dużo czasu, oglądając się w lustrze; gdy wrócili z dziadkiem z treningów, a on spędził w kąpieli nieco za dużo czasu, potem oglądając uważnie swoje odbicie w lustrze. Spodziewał się, że coś pojawi się każdego dnia  —  może coś kolorowego, jak u Miwy, a może coś prostego, ale pięknego, jak u dziadka. Mógł być to nawet taki głupi wieszak, jaki miał ojciec;  _to przez to, że wasza matka ma obsesję na punkcie starych mebli,_ powiedział im pewnego dnia, a Miwa jedynie parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową nad swoim telefonem.

Miał jednak dziewięć lat, a nawet jeżeli bardzo intensywnie starał się coś znaleźć, było to i tak niesamowicie wcześnie, żeby cokolwiek się na nim pojawiło.

—  Mogłoby, gdyby ten ktoś był od ciebie starszy  —  wyjaśnił mu pewnego dnia dziadek, kiedy wrócili razem do domu, a Tobio jedynie narzekał pod nosem na wszystko, co wpadło mu do głowy.  —  Wyczekiwanie tego nic ci nie da.

—  Ile miałeś ty, kiedy pojawił się twój?  —  zapytał, siadając obok dziadka na kanapie.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie długie  _hmmm_ i potarł swój podbródek. 

—  Mówiłem ci, moja była parę lat starsza...  —  odpowiedział, a Tobio jedynie delikatnie pociągnął go za koszulkę, tak, że mężczyzna zaśmiał się z jego niecierpliwości.  —  Z jedenaście? Na początku był to tylko jeden płatek  —  powiedział od razu, pokazując mu swoją dłoń.  —  Dopiero kiedy miałem dwadzieścia lat, pokazały się wszystkie. 

Zerknął w dół, na jego dłoń, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

—  Tęsknisz za nią?  —  zapytał po chwili, nieśmiało dotykając palców swojego dziadka i przysuwając dłoń bliżej swojej twarzy. 

Babcia Tobio nie żyła już od lat; a on wiedział, że w momencie, kiedy twoja bratnia dusza znikała z tego świata, to samo robiło twoje znamię. Znak na dłoni dziadka był jednak widoczny, tak samo wyraźnie, jak zawsze  —  duże, kwitnące kwiaty z wyraźnymi po tych wszystkich latach liniami i jedną, wspólną łodygą, która zaplatała się wokół jego dłoni.

—  Znałem ją, gdy byliśmy młodsi  —  odpowiedział jedynie, pozwalając, żeby Tobio przesunął dłonią po liniach, czując pod nimi szorstką i pomarszczoną skórę swojego dziadka.  —  Wyjechała na studia do Ameryki i tam została  —  wyjaśnił.

Wiedział coś o tym; dziadek często opowiadał to Miwie, ale był za mały, żeby dokładnie to pamiętać. 

—  Och.  — Puścił jego dłoń i poderwał głowę do góry, patrząc w parę ciemnoniebieskich oczu. —  I wtedy spotkałeś babcię?

—  Coś takiego  —  odpowiedział łagodnie, przesuwając palcami po włosach Tobio.  —  Wiesz  —  zaczął łagodnie  —  w życiu nie chodzi o to, że kiedy już masz swoje znamię i znasz swoją bratnią duszę, to musisz spędzić z nimi całe swoje życie  —  wyjaśnił spokojnym, cichym głosem.  —  Jeżeli jesteś szczęśliwy, nic nie stoi na twojej przeszkodzie, ale-- życie to nieco więcej, niż takie rzeczy, wiesz?

_Więcej?_

Oczywiście, że Kageyama wierzył dla swojego dziadka.  Bardziej niż dla kogokolwiek innego w tym świecie; zacisnął więc wargi i pokiwał gwałtownie głową, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

—  O kej .

iii.

Nie zauważył tego na samym początku. Może było to z winy tego, jak w końcu przestało go to już obchodzić albo był aż tak zaślepiony wszystkim innym, żeby zauważyć pieprzyk na zewnętrznej stronie swojego lewego ramienia, który każdego dnia stawał się większy; w końcu, pod koniec wakacji w jego pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, był na tyle duży, żeby inni zaczęli to zauważyć.

—  Kageyama?  —  zaczepił go pewnego dnia Iwaizumi, a Kageyama poderwał głowę do góry, przyglądając mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Kageyama lubił Iwaizumiego. Lubił też Oikawę; nawet jeżeli on był nieco niemiły. Kiedy powiedział o tym dziadku, ten zaśmiał się jedynie radośnie, tłumacząc Kageyamie parę spraw, o których ten wcześniej nie pomyślał  —  rywalizacja była najwyraźniej istotna nawet teraz, kiedy byli jeszcze mali.

Nie okazywał tego, ale Oikawa czasem go z tym wszystkim przerażał.

—  Pokażesz mi swoje ramię?  —  poprosił, a Kageyama jedynie uniósł brwi do góry.

—  Po co?  —  zapytał, ale od razu podniósł rękę, a Iwaizumi jedynie złapał go za nadgarstek, delikatnie wykręcając ją w bok.

—  Zauważyłeś?  —  zapytał, delikatnie dotykając palcem zewnętrznej strony jego ramienia.

Kageyama spojrzał na to, co ten wskazywał i mimowolnie się wzdrygnął; czarna plama była wielkości piłki pingpongowej, nadal bez żadnego konkretnego kształtu, ale na tyle wyraźna, żeby było widać, że na coś się kształtuje.

—  Słyszałem, jak pierwszaki o tym mówią  —  wyjaśnił, puszczając jego rękę.  —  Dużo osób nie lubi ich pokazywać  —  powiedział nieco ciszej, nadal przykucnięty przed Kageyamą; ten mimowolnie spojrzał na szyję Iwaizumiego, gdzie od paru miesięcy, jakie był w drużynie, nigdy nie zniknął wielki, biały plaster.  —  Więc pomyślałem, że ci powiem. To wszystko  —  dodał i wstał z ziemi. 

Otrzepał dłonie i odszedł, zostawiając Kageyamę wpatrzonego w swoj e ramię.

i v.

—  To ptak. 

Zamrugał, unosząc wzrok znad swojego zeszytu i wpatrując się w swoją siostrę; Miwa, jak zawsze, siedziała naprzeciwko niego przy stole rodzinnym, kiedy oboje w ciszy poświęcali się swoim lekcjom, dziadek na boku, zazwyczaj z jakąś książką w dłoni. 

—  Co?  —  zapytał cicho.

Miwa odłożyła ołówek na bok, a potem pokazała długim paznokciem na jego ramię. Tobio mimowolnie drgnął, czując, jak na policzki wkrada mu się rumieniec i spojrzał na to  —  po paru miesiącach ukrywania tego za bandażami i długimi rękawami,  w lecie  zaczęło przeszkadzać mu to już tak bardzo, że w końcu przestał, akceptując zainteresowane spojrzenia, jakie rzucały w jego stronę różne osoby.

W drużynie nie było aż tak źle  —  mimo że wielu innych uczniów nadal chowało swoje, Oikawa dumnie paradował w trzeciej  w klasie z wielkim wilkiem, sięgającym od połowy swojej prawej łydki aż do granicy ich spodenek sportowych, na wszystkie pytania odpowiadając jedynie jakimś żartem.

Od wiosny już go nie było, ale  Kageyama czasami o nim myślał  —  teraz kiedy jego znamię przestało wyglądać jak plama atramentu, a zaczęło nabierać jakiś niewyraźnych kształtów, czuł się nieco lepiej.

Dziadek odłożył książkę i pochylił się do przodu, także przypatrując się jego ręce; Tobio drgnął, nieco ją przekrzywiając, żeby dziadek mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Twoje znamię — powiedziała Miwa, podpierając policzek na swojej dłoni. — To będzie jakiś czarny ptak, prawda, Kazuyo-kun?

— Mmm... prawdopodobnie. — Pokiwał powoli głową. — Zrobi się większe, kiedy będziesz starszy... Musisz pracować nad swoimi mięśniami, Tobio — powiedział wesoło i wychylił się nieco do przodu, a następnie uszczypnął Tobio delikatnie w rękę. — Jak będziesz miał duże, silne ramiona, będzie lepiej widać, czym to jest — wyjaśnił.

—  Wiem  —  p rzytaknął od razu, kiwając zażarcie głową.

Miał ochotę poprosić dziadka, czy mogą w takim razie iść potrenować w ogrodzie już teraz  —  ugryzł się jednak w język, zdając sobie sprawę, że myślenie o takich rzeczach, kiedy był parę dni przed egzaminami, najpewniej sprawiłoby, że dziadek jedynie spojrzałby na niego nieco krzywo i go zganił.

—  Jestem ciekawa, co może znaczyć  —  mruknęła Miwa, odchylając głowę do góry i myśląc o tym.  —  Lubią ptaki?  —  zasugerowała, patrząc na dziadka, który uśmiechnął się i podrapał po brodzie.

Tobio przesunął wzrokiem po jasnej bliźnie, która obejmowała całą jego dłoń niczym małe pioruny; miejsce, gdzie niegdyś było jego znamię.

—  Może  _jest_ ptakiem  —  powiedział z uśmiechem dziadek, a kiedy Tobio zmarszczył brwi, zaśmiał się radośnie.  —  Niedosłownie, niedosłownie... 

—  Nie mów głupich rzeczy, Kazuyo-kun  —  jęknęła Miwa, odchylając się na krześle do tyłu.  —  Ciekawe, jaki to będzie  —  powiedziała spokojniej, znowu zerkając na Tobio.  —  Mam nadzieję, że będzie ładny.

Tobio jedynie zacisnął wargi i pokiwał głową, zerkając nieśmiało na swoje znamię.

v.

Kazuyo z marł miesiące przed nim, nim Kageyama w końcu zobaczył, czym  dokładnie  miało to być; wielkim, czarnym ptakiem, który podrywał się do lotu, jego pióra wysuwające się z długich skrzydeł i oplatających jego dłoń.

v i .

Nie mógł spać.

Już wcześniej, Kageyama czuł, że coś może być nie tak; nie był pewny co, a wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego ramię jednak bolało, bolało tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie oddychać, a jego dech stawał się coraz płytszy; miał wrażenie, że jego skóra zaraz zacznie schodzić, zwijać się i k urczyć ,  a jego  znamię po prostu z niego zejdzie.

Przekręcił się na bok i powoli podniósł do góry, pilnując, żeby nie dotknąć niczym do swojej skóry. Czuł, że kręciło mu się w głowie i robiło niedobrze  —  czuł się, jakby był chory, a przy tym, to wszystko roznosiło się z czarnego kruka na jego ramieniu.

Niepewnie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, stawiając gołe stopy na zimnym drewnie. Rodzice byli w domu, ale Kageyama nie czuł, że powinien ich budzić  —  pracowali do późna i wstawali znacznie wcześniej, niż on, a Kageyamę chyba bardziej by bolało, gdyby mama rzuciła mu rozkojarzone spojrzenie.

Poradzi sobie.

W ciemności, na omacku skierował się do kuchni, gdzie też nie zapalił światła; podszedł do lodówki i otworzył ją, ślizgając się palcami po metalowym uchwycie i ledwie będąc w stanie pociągnąć go na tyle mocno, żeby się otworzyła.

Wyciągnął ze środka butelkę wody i odstawił ją na blat, opierając się na nim jedną dłonią.

Miał pewne pojęcie, co się z nim działo.

Nie obchodziło go na tyle, żeby się tym zająć kiedykolwiek jakoś specjalnie. Jedyne, co się w tej chwili liczyło, że jutro (czy dzisiaj, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że było już po północy według elektronicznego zegarka w kuchni) ma mecz, który będzie musiał wygrać, a to idiotyczne znamię nie będzie mu w tym przeszkadzać--

—  Tobio?

Uniósł wzrok do góry i spojrzał w bok, w drzwiach do kuchni widząc niewyraźną, kobiecą sylwetkę. Zamrugał parę razy, rozpoznając swoją siostrę; nie widział jej twarzy, ale po tonie jej głosu, była dosyć zmartwiona.

—  Wszystko okej?  —  kontynuowała półgłosem i weszła do środka.  —  Słyszałam, jak chodzisz i--

—  Otwórz mi wodę  —  przerwał jej, podsuwając butelkę na blacie w jej stronę.  —  Ręka mnie boli  —  burknął jedynie.

Miwa podeszła i złapała butelkę, po chwili otwierając ją i podając z powrotem mu.

—  Ręka?  —  powtórzyła cicho.  —  Po meczu? To kontuzja? Tata może--

—  Nie  —  przerwał jej, kręcąc głową. Prawą dłonią podniósł butelkę i przyłożył ją do ust, upijając lodowatej wody.  —  To... ten durny ptak...

_Znamię,_ poprawił się w myślach, ale nim zdążył to zrobić na głos, poczuł kolejną falę bólu, która rozlała się po jego ciele niczym fala, sięgając każdego jego mięśnia i sprawiając, że Kageyama zacisnął na moment oczy, garbiąc się nad blatem.

Nie był to najgorszy ból, jaki w życiu przeżył. Był zły, drażniący, w pewien sposób  _nowy_ . 

Poczuł, jak Miwa delikatnie dotyka jego czoła, a potem usłyszał, jak westchnęła. 

—  Chcesz, żebym zabrała ci ę do szpitala?

Otworzył szeroko oczy i pokręcił gwałtownie głową, zwracając się w jej stronę.

—  Co?  —  zapytał, wciągając powietrze przez zęby, wbijając paznokcie w swoją skórę. —  Nie! 

—  Okej  — powiedziała cicho.  —  To będzie działo się tylko częściej  —  powiedziała obojętnym tonem, kiedy Kageyama drżąc ą dłonią znowu upił wody, starając się uspokoić swój oddech .  —  Jeżeli masz pecha, a twoja bratnia dusza ma problemy, może będzie tak każdego dnia.

Zacisnął wargi i pokiwał powoli głową, nie chcąc nawet szczególnie się nad tym zastanawiać.

—  T-tak było z...  —  Zacisnął wargi, czując kolejny przypływ bólu.  —  Z-z tobą?

Nie pamiętał dużo z tego, gdy był mały; czasami dziadek mówił mu, że Miwa źle się czuje i nie może z nimi spędzać czasu, ale nie był nigdy jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany, żeby dowiedzieć się, co jej dokładnie było.

—  Wiesz, jaki jest Yamada  —  powiedziała jedynie z nutką rozczulenia w głosie, a Kageyama odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając mocno swoje wargi.

Yamada był debilem, a Kageyama go nienawidził. Z zasady; nie był pewny  nawet z jakiego powodu, oprócz tego, że był zbyt często w ostatnich miesiącach w jego domu, a Tobio omijał go za każdym razem szerokim łukiem, mając i tak dosyć zduszonych chichotów, które wydobywały się z pokoju jego siostry.

—  Nie  —  zaprzeczył, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na b utelce .  —  Nie wiem  —  wymamrotał ze złością, a Miwa spojrzała na niego  zaniepokojona .  —  Wracam spać  —  powiedział lżej, starając się dłużej nie zaciskać zębów tak mocno, że aż dzwoniło mu w uszach.

—  Jeżeli będziesz potrzebować czegoś--

—  Okej  —  wymamrotał jedynie i wyszedł z kuchni, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Nie miał jeszcze nawet piętnastu lat, a miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć.

v i i . 

_Kiedy spotkasz nowych ludzi, zawsze będziesz tego szukał._

Tak, jakby w jakiś sposób tkwiła w nas zakorzeniona pewność, że kiedy zobaczymy,  _zrozumiemy;_ kiedy spojrzymy na czyjś znamię, będzie to jak uświadomienie, że och,  _tak,_ to ty. Tak zazwyczaj nigdy nie było  —  życie to nie film, a takie rzeczy nie są aż tak oczywiste, jak chcielibyśmy. 

Zawsze i tak obserwował; tak jak u każdej innej osoby na świecie, istniał pewien zwyczaj szukania tego na ciele drugiego człowieka. To było niegrzeczne, żeby zapytać  —  co jednak było złego przyglądaniu się, kiedy było widać?

Zagryzł usta, sunąc wzrokiem w ciemności, myśląc o każdej osobie, którą spotkał--  _która liczyła się na tyle,_ żeby Kageyama zapamiętał takie rzeczy. „ _Czy pasują do mnie?”_ , przechodziło mu przez myśl, gdy nie był w stanie znowu spać, jego znamię  szczypiące go tej nocy na tyle, żeby nie był w stanie zasnąć.

Zamknął na moment oczy, wyobrażając sobie ponownie każdą do tej pory spotkaną osobę, u których takie rzeczy były istotne.

Pierwszy, z mleczami na nadgarstkach, na prawej ten żółty, na lewej ten rozwiany, malutkie cząstki unoszące się do góry na jego skórze. 

Drugi, z fioletowym skrzydłem na jego przedramieniu, może nietoperza, może jakiegoś dziwnego stworzenia, o którym Kageyama nie był w stanie teraz pomyśleć.

Trzeci, z trzema zielonymi, młodymi listkami pod kolanem.

Czwarty, z bandażem nadgarstku.

Piąty, z mieszaniną wystającym zza rozpiętego kołnierza jego koszulki, mieszczącym się gdzieś na jego prawym obojczyku.

Hinata Shouyou, bez niczego.

Otworzył powoli oczy i przewrócił się na drugi bok, wciągając ze świstem powietrze do płuc. 

v ii i.

Rozpiął ostatnie guziki koszuli i zsunął ją ze swoich ramion. Zrzucił ją na swoją torbę, a potem sięgnął po białą koszulkę, w której zawsze trenował--

Drgnął, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za lewą rękę i wygina tak, że musiał odwrócić się w drugą stronę.

— Czemu musisz mieć coś tak cool? — jęknął mu do ucha Tanaka, wykręcając jego ramię jeszcze trochę, a Kageyama ledwie powstrzymał ochotę, żeby się wyrwać. — Niesprawiedliwe... 

—  Co?

Tanaka puścił go, a potem dramatycznie, nadal bez swojej koszulki, objął się ramionami. 

—  Musisz mieć powodzenie z takim czymś, co nie?  —  jęknął, a Kageyama jedynie zmrużył oczy, zerkając na swoją rękę.

Od jakiegoś czasu, jego znamię tkwiło w miejscu  —  był to nadal jedynie czarny ptak podrywający się do lotu z rozmytymi piórami, które obejmowały jego ramię. 

—  Nie?  —  odpowiedział nieco niepewnie, a Tanaka spojrzał na niego dziwnie. 

Nie był pewny; Kageyama raczej nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby ktokolwiek zwracał na niego uwagę poza boiskiem. Pod koniec trzeciej gimnazjum większość jego klasy go kompletnie ignorowała, tak Kageyama przyzwyczaił się, że był całkiem niewidoczny w szkole.

Ludzie zazwyczaj nie komentowali zbyt wiele na temat jego znamienia. Czasami w  lecie widział, jak ludzie się za nim oglądają, ale nie było to nic dziwnego  —  jeżeli widział jakieś duże, widoczne znamię na czyjejś skórze, też miał zwyczaj wpatrywania się w nie.

—  Ty też, Tadashi!  —  krzyknął nagle drugi głos, a Kageyama odwrócił głowę, przyglądając się, jak Noya podskakuje obok zarumienionego Yamaguchiego, przyciskającego koszulkę do swojej piersi.  —  Dziewczyny pewnie lubią twój! Jest kolorowy i uroczy--

—  Uroczy?  —  powtórzył w lekkiej panice Tadashi, zerkając w dół, na swój obojczyk; czarny zarys lecącego ptaka, splamiony kolorową farbą dumnie lśniący na jego piersi.  —  Nie jest-- 

—  Oi, Shouyou, gdzie masz swój?  —  zapytał radośnie Noya, odwracając swoją twarz od zawstydzonego Yamaguchiego w stronę Hinaty, który siedział na ziemi obok, wciągając na swoje nogi swoje buty. 

Ten skończył wiązać buty, a potem wstał, stając naprzeciwko podekscytowanego do granic możliwości Noyi. 

—  Nie mam żadnego  —  powiedział,  niby pewnym i lekkim tonem, ale nawet Kageyama był w stanie bez problemu dostrzec, że jego głos był znacznie cichszy, niż zazwyczaj . 

Noya i Tanaka umilkli,  wymieniając się spojrzeniem . Kageyama spojrzał  w stronę Hinaty, obserując, jak ten w pewnej panice przesuwa spojrzenie po pomieszczeniu i założył w końcu koszulkę, trąc z przyzwyczajenia palcem swoje znamię.

W jakiś sposób specjalnie go to nie dziwiło — po ich wspólnym trenowaniu, Hinata nie mógł zamknąć swoich ust na temat jego znamienia przez dobry tydzień, tylko wzdychając i wydobywając ze swoich ust jakieś bezsensowne dźwięki, nigdy jednak o swoim znamieniu szczególnie zbyt dużo nie mówiąc. Kageyama, oczywiście, niczego nie zakładał — po jego słowach, ciężko było jednak wywnioskować, że swoje jakieś miał.

— To coś dziwnego? — zapytał nieco głośniej, kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy ucichli.

— Dziwnego? — powtórzył nieco sztywno Noya, a potem pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Nie! Co nie? — dodał głośno.

— W ogóle! — krzyknął równie głośno Tanaka.

Mimowolnie, Kageyama ściągnął brwi. Brzmieli dziwnie nienaturalnie — w jakiś sposób, było to nieco nietypowe, żeby piętnastoletni chłopcy nie mieli jeszcze swoich znamion.

Spotykane, ale nadal, raczej wyjątkowe.

Noya drgnął, kiedy obok niego pojawił się Suga, do tej pory jedynie w ciszy obserwujący ich konwersację i poklepał Hinatę po ramieniu.

—  Czasami pojawiają się później  —  powiedział p ewnym głosem Sugawara, jego dłoń nadal na ramieniu Hinaty.  —  Kiedy masz urodziny?  —  zapytał.

—  D wudziesty pierwszy czerw ca !

—  No, ja swoje  właśnie dostałem nieco przed szesnastymi urodzinami!  —  powiedział radośnie, a Kageyama zerknął na jego prawy nadgarstek; żółty mlecz na długiej, zielonej łodyce, która kończyła się w momencie zaczęcia jego dłońmi. Uderzył Hinatę w ramię, śmiejąc się radośnie, a ten jedynie zniżył się nieznacznie, nadal idiotycznie się szczerząc.  —  A Asahi  był paskudnie opóźniony, dostał swój  dopiero w drugiej klasie  —  dodał z nutk ą  złośliwości w głowie, zerkając w stronę drugiego trzecioklasisty. 

Asahi jedynie uśmiechnął się zawstydzony, mały zarys Shiba Inu dumnie zarysowany z tyłu jego kolana.

—  Dostaniesz swój niedługo, Shouyou!  —  dołączył od razu do tego Noya, naskakując na plecy Hinaty i wieszając się na nim.  —  I wtedy, pójdziemy znaleźć twoją dziewczynę  —  szepnął mu do ucha.

No,  _szepnął._

Kageyama był całkiem pewny, że absolutnie każda osoba w szatni to usłyszała.

—  Musisz jej zawczasu przekazać, jak bardzo się zawiedzie  —  dodał ironicznie Tsukishima, poprawiając okulary na swoim nosie.  —  I przeprosić na temat swoich tragicznych humorków--

—  Nie bądź taki zazdrosny, Tsukki!  —  krzyknął radośnie Noya i złapał go za ramię, sprawiając, że ten od razu skrzywił się. 

— Nie jestem--

Głos Tsukishimy zniknął w bałaganie głosów, który wybuchł w szatni; Kageyama jedynie zacisnął wargi, przez moment wpatrując się w stojącego na boku Hinatę, który został na boku, nerwowo poprawiając swoją koszulkę.

ix .

—  Frustruje cię to?

Było gorąco, a oni szli drogą, wracając z ostatniego w tym tygodniu już treningu. Nawet Hinata, przez cały dzień energiczny i głośny, był wyraźnie zmęczony; szedł z lekko spuszczoną głową, prowadząc obok siebie rower, z pewnym trudem utrzymując t empa Kageyamie. 

—  Co?  —  zapytał głupio, a gdy Kageyama wzruszył jedynie ramionami, burcząc pod nosem coś w stylu  _no wiesz,_ Hinata otworzył szerzej oczy, moment jeszcze milcząc.  —  Nieposiadanie znamienia? Nieszczególnie  —  odpowiedział , kiedy Kageyama nieśmiało przytaknął i odwrócił od niego wzrok, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na rączkach swojego roweru.  —  Nieco mnie to denerwuje, gdy ludzie o tym ciągle gadają, ale poza tym... większość osób i tak zakłada, że mam go gdzieś, gdzie po prostu nie widać, więc pewnie tylko drużyna i rodzice wiedzą, że go w ogóle jeszcze nie mam  —  mruknął, kopiąc jeden z kamieni,  który wpadł pod jego stopy.

—  Czyli frustruje?  —  zapytał  od razu , a Hinata spojrzał na niego,  marszcząc brwi .  —  Mówisz dużo jak na osobę, którą to nie obchodzi  —  burknął, odwracając wzrok od niego.

Nie był pewny, co próbuje z niego wyciągnąć.

To było oczywiste, że pod koniec dnia, nie znaczyło to zbyt wiele — Hinacie nie przeszkadzało to w siatkówce, tak Kageyama nie powinien się tym w ogóle interesować. Ba, może było lepiej, żeby jego znamię nie pojawiło się do końca liceum; pewnie jedynie by go dekoncentrowało, czy ba, nawet po prostu _przeszkadzało--_

Zacisnął mocniej wargi, starając się zignorować wszystkie inne myśli, które krążyły po jego głowie od paru tygodni.

—  Czasami po prostu myślę, że to wszystko jest po prostu durne, wiesz?  —  mruknął pod nosem.  —  W stylu, że dostaniesz znamię, jak nie wiem, twoja bratnia dusza ma od dziesięciu do piętnastu lat, jeżeli to dziewczyna, a od dwunastu do siedemnastu, gdy chłopak. Och, ale w sumie możesz dostać wcześniej! Albo później. Czasami, gdy jesteś już stary i pruchowaty  —  burknął, a Kageyama zmarszczył brwi.

—  Pruchowaty?  —  powtórzył niepewnie, a Hinata spojrzał na niego i pokiwał energicznie głową. 

—  No! Tak-- wiesz,  _wahh!_

Puścił na moment rower, starając się zrobić jakiś gest wybuchu, ale gdy ten prawie od razu pochylił się i zaczął padać, Hinata prawie się przewrócił, łapiąc go w ostatniej chwili.

Kageyama zacisnął wargi, przyglądając się mu. To nie tak, że Hinata był jakiś inny, niż zazwyczaj — ale częściej i częściej Kageyama zauważałby, jak prycha i ucieka od wszystkich rozmów, które jakkolwiek obejmowały tematy jak te.

Był sfrustrowany, a Kageyamę częściowo przerażało to, z jaką prostotą był w stanie odgadnąć jego uczucia.

—  Co?  —  zapytał jedynie, opuszczając luźno swoje dłonie. 

—  Głupi jesteś, Kageyama  —  jęknął głośno Hinata.  —  Tragicznie głupi!

Nim Kageyama zdążył go kopnąć, Hinata wskoczył na swój rower i zaczął od niego uciekać, śmiejąc się radośnie.

Kiedy Kageyama sapnął, rzucając się za nim biegiem, poczuł delikatne łaskotanie przy swoim znamieniu.

x.

—  Widziałeś jej znamię?  —  zapytał wesoło.  Kageyama odwrócił głowę w bok, wpatrując się w Hinatę, który starał się balansować na murku, dłonie wystawione na boki.  —  As serc  —  k ontynuował, patrząc pod swoje nogi .  —  Wiesz, as, jak as-- 

—  Ta, wiem  —  przerwał mu  Kageyama , odgarniając włosy z mokrego czoła.  —  Myślisz, że to Yamaguchi? 

Nie próbował się gapić, ale nie mógł nic pomóc na zauważenie ładnej, wyraźnie zarysowanej karty na wewnętrznej stronie jej prawej dłoni.

— ...  myślałem, że to możesz być ty  —  przyznał, a Kageyama zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego ostro. Hinata skrzywił się sam i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przyśpieszając nieco kroku.  —  Okej, dobra, to może nie ty. Ale-- 

—  Może to Oikawa-san  —  powiedzia ł cicho Kageyama.

Nie było to raczej realistyczne, ale może godne zasugerowania. W końcu Kageyama nie miał pojęcia, jak można by połączyć wątłą i strachliwą Yachi do wilka, który dumnie siedział na nodze Oikawy tak długo, jak Kageyama tylko pamiętał — było to raczej głupia wizja.

—  S eijoh chce nam ukraść menadżerkę?  —  zapytał ze zgrozą Hinata i pokręcił głową, a Kageyama ugryzł się za język przed zasugerowaniem, że technicznie,  _nadal menadżerką nie jest._ —  Może to jakiś pokerzysta  —  powiedział po chwili.  —  Jakiś zły,  _zły człowiek..._

Kageyama nie był pewny, czy Yachi byłaby w stanie przeżyć nawet taką sugestię, nie mówiąc już o tym, gdyby naprawdę się to sprawdziło.

— Nie wiem — przyznał jedynie.

— Myślisz czasami, kim może być twoja? — zapytał nagle Hinata, zwracając twarz w jego stronę. — Wiesz, no, bratnia dusza — dodał i zeskoczył z murku, zastępując Kageyamie drogę.

_Och, do jasnej cholery._

Wizja Hinaty, którego nie obchodzą takie rzeczy, była lepsza. Powinni przy tym zostać. Hinata nigdy, absolutnie nigdy nie powinien być aż tak swobodny w tej sprawie, dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich, szczególnie Kageyamy, który nie miał zamiaru rozmyślać przez niego o takich rzeczach jeszcze częściej, niż i tak robił to sam, zazwyczaj w środku nocy, albo gdy wracał sam wieczorami do domu--

— Nie. — Minął go, zaciskając dłoń na pasku swojej torby. — Jestem zajęty.

Nie kłamał; od dłuższego czasu, Kageyama nie widział sensu zawracania sobie tym głowy. Może lepiej byłoby, nawet gdyby nigdy się nie spotkali, a on miał spokój — słyszał dużo o szalonych rzeczach, które działy się, gdy dwójka ludzi, która miała być sobie przeznaczona, spotykała się.

Były o tym książki, filmy, opowieści pełne takich rzeczy; kiedy w głowie zaczyna się kręcić, kiedy twoje oczy lądują na tej osobie, robi ci się gorąco, a ty, w sekundy, przepadasz, porzucając za sobą wszystko, co liczyło się wcześniej.

Nie potrzebował tego w swoim życiu.

— _Buah,_ oczywiście, że jesteś! — jęknął jedynie Hinata, kręcąc zrezygnowany głową i go dogonił, zrównując się z nim krokiem. — Myślisz o czymś innym niż siatkówka, Kageyama?

— A ty? — odpowiedział z lekką irytacją. — Bo nie powinieneś — burknął. — Teraz musimy się skupić na tym, żeby pokonać Oikawę--

— Wiem, _wiem_ — jęknął Hinata i westchnął głęboko. — Jesteś czasem strasznie nudny, wiesz?

— Zamknij się.

— Jak myślisz, co ma twoja bratnia dusza? Że znamię — dodał, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w oczach.

 _Oczywiście,_ że go to interesowało.

— Na co ci to?

— No weź — jęknął jedynie, a Kageyama pokręcił zirytowany głową.

— Nie wiem. Piłka — powiedział jednak, a Hinata zmarszczył brwi.

Nie myślał o tym zbyt dużo — przynajmniej próbował nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Piłka była jedynie łatwą i bezpieczną odpowiedzią, do której Kageyama chciał przystać, przerażony tym, co innego mogłoby to zdradzić.

To było dziecinne, żeby bać się takich rzeczy — ale Kageyama czuł ogarniający go za strach za każdym razem, gdy przez jego głowę przeszło to, co może prezentować się na skórze innej osoby, zdradzając może o nim samym rzeczy, których sam jeszcze o sobie nie rozumiał.

— Piłka? — powtórzył. — Ach, w sumie pasuje. Tak samo nudne, jak ty-- _Ej!_

Wystarczało lekkie kopnięcie, żeby Hinata stracił równowagę i wylądował na asfalcie, a Kageyama jedynie prychnął, przyśpieszając kroku.

x i.

Prawie się rozpłakał, gdy drzwi sali gimnastycznej zamknęły się, a on pozostał sam, ale nie sam, bo był z Tanaką, nadal dyszący nad nim wściekle, ale z drugiej strony, był w tej chwili tak żałośnie, idiotycznie sam, zaciskając palce na swoim ramieniu, czując kłujący, znajomy ból, a z tym, znacznie intensywniejszy niż każdy wcześniejszy, który czuł.

Opadł na ziemię, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na Tanakę i oparł się o ścianę, czując dokładnie wszystkie miejsca, w których wcześniej dotknął go Hinata  —  i to nawet nie tak, że go bolało, bo Hinata był zdecydowanie za słaby, żeby zrobić mu jakąś krzywdę, a wszystko było po prostu absurdalnie oczywiste, a mu chciało się płakać. 

Oparł plecy na ścianę, kiedy Tanaka odetchnął i pochylił się nad nim, w pewien sposób świadomy jego miny, ale przy tym, pewnie też pewny,  ż e to jego wina. Kageyama nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać. Było lepiej, żeby Tanaka nie wiedział, co w tej chwili tak naprawdę z Kageyamą się działo. 

— Nie zabiję was tego razu — burknął złowrogo starszy chłopak, a jego głos minimalnie zadrżał. — Ale następnym--

Urwał dramatycznie,  a Kageyama jedynie zacisnął mocniej wargi, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej, palce wżynające się w jego skórę tak mocno, że zaczynały go aż boleć. 

_... to było to, prawda?_

x ii .

Usiadł po turecku na swoim futonie, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom, a potem sięgnął po telefon, sprawdzając swoje wiadomości. Nie oczekiwał żadnych, tak jedna wiadomość od siostry sprawiła, że mimowolnie uniósł brwi do góry, a potem odłożył telefon z powrotem, nie odczytując jej.

Przez moment, w ciszy obserwował, jak trzecioklasiści układali swoje futony, a potem jak Tsukishima czyścił swoje okulary, wyraźnie czymś już od jakiegoś czasu przejęty. Za moment, wszyscy położą się spać — Yamaguchi już leżał po uszy zakryty w swojej pościeli, tak samo jak Ennoshita i Narita, kiedy reszta krążyła jeszcze po pomieszczeniu, szykując się do snu.

Hinata i Noya wybiegli z pokoju po coś chłodnego do picia, mimo wrzasków Daichiego, że mają tutaj wrócić już i teraz (czego, oczywiście, nie zrobili, a Daichi westchnął głęboko, mamrocząc coś w stronę Sugawary na temat „odpowiedzialności”), a kiedy wrócą, pewnie zgaszą światła, a potem Hinata rzuci się do futonu, który leżał obok Kageyamy i jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie kręcić się i wzdychać głęboko.

Normalny wieczór.

Noya wrócił do pokoju pierwszy, przeskakując nad śpiącym pod drzwiami Ennoshitą i lądując idealnie w swojej pościeli, sprawiając tym samym, że leżący obok Tanaka drgnął nerwowo. Hinata wszedł pierwszy, w dłoni butelką wody bez etykiety (bo Hinata był debilem i zrywał je od razu, gdy dostawał butelkę).

—  Drzwi  —  upomniał go od razu Daichi, a Hinata grzecznie odwrócił się i zamknął je za sobą. 

Hinata minął uważnie śpiącego Ennoshitę, a potem ruszył na bosaka pomiędzy ich futonami, zatrzymany nagle przez dłoń Sugawary.

—  Rzucaliście się po ziemi?  —  zapytał jedynie, a Kageyama spojrzał w ich stronę. 

—  Co?

—  Masz coś na nodze.

Hinata spojrzał w dół, na swoją lewą nogę; była na nim nierówna plama, może wielkości piłki  pingpongowej w ciemniejszych kolorach. 

— Och. — Hinata pochylił się, przecierając skórę nad swoim kolanie. Raz, drugi i trzeci, nic się nie stało, aż w końcu Hinata stał, trąc to pełną dłonią i wzdychając głęboko. — To jakiś marker — jęknął w końcu.

— Marker? — zapytał jedynie Sugawara i wysunął się bardziej do przodu, nadal siedząc na ziemi, także pocierając jego nogę palcem.

Ta dwójka czasami Kageyamę dziwnie drażniła — Sugawara potrafił się zachowywać, jakby Hinata był jego młodszym bratem. Albo dzieckiem.

Nie był pewny, co było gorsze.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy plama nadal nawet nie zmieniła się w żaden sposób, reszta zaczęła zwracać na nich uwagę; Asahi i Daichi, do tej pory wciągnięci w jakąś dyskusję półgłosem zaczęli przyglądać się temu, co robi Suga, a nawet Tsukishima odłożył swoje okulary, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądając się tej dwójce.

Nagle, Sugawara wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, sprawiając, że nawet Hinata drgnął nerwowo.

— Um — wydusił z siebie, wyraźnie starając się zachować spokój. — Gratulacje? — powiedział niepewnie i uniósł głowę do góry, patrząc na Hinatę. — Jestem całkiem pewny, że to twoje znamię.

Przez moment, w pokoju panowała cisza.

W mózgu Kageyamy trwała, z drugiej strony, absurdalna wręcz burza; powstrzymał ledwie instynkt, żeby zerwać się na równe nogi i podejść bliżej, więc siedział jedynie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w twarz Hinaty.

To było naturalne, tak. Nie miał się czym przejmować — w momencie, kiedy Suga to powiedział, wszystkie nieśpiące twarze zwróciły się w stronę Hinaty z takim samym wyrazem twarzy, jaki miał teraz Kageyama.

Butelka wody uderzyła w ziemie, pomiędzy Sugawarą i Hinatą, sprawiając, że ten obudził się z transu i nagle podskoczył do góry.

— Cholera! — krzyknął, a potem spojzrał na Sugawarę w panice. — Przepraszam — powiedział od razu i nim ktokolwiek zareagował, rzucił się biegiem w stronę drzwi, przeskakując przez śpiącego już Ennoshitę. — _Muszę to pokazać Kenmie!_

— Hej, stój! — krzyknął za nim Sugawara, ale nim cokolwiek zrobił, Hinata otworzył już drzwi i wybiegł z pokoju.

Daichi jedynie drgnął, wstając na równe nogi i podszedł w pośpiechu do drzwi, wychylając głowę na korytarz.

—  _HINATA--!_

K ageyama zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że poczuł posmak krwi w ustach, zaciskając dłoń na swoim lewym ramieniu. 

xiii.

Hinata nucił pod nosem, zapychając swoje usta piętrami ryżu i machając radośnie nogami pod ławką, przesuwając stopami po ziemi.  Był dziwnie energiczny, nawet jak na niego  —  Kageyama cały poranek spoglądał na niego z lekką  konsternacją , ale ani razu nie zapytał. Mogli siedzieć ze sobą na śniadaniu, ale raczej ze sobą nie rozmawiali.

Sam Hinata nie był chyba szczególnie świadomy swojego humoru.

Od paru dni, był oczywiście bardziej radosny — zauważał to absolutnie każdy, a źródło tej radości było też całkiem oczywiste. W pewien sposób Kageyamę to prawie drażniło, że poza siatkówką, Hinata dostawał praktycznie tuzin pytań na temat oczywistej plamy koloru, która zaczeła się pojawiać na jego nodze w niesamowitym tempie — pierwszego dnia zakrył to, oczywiście, nakolennikami, tylko po to, żeby wieczorem odkryć, że jego znamię z wielkości średniego kamienia, obejmowało już całe jego kolano i zaczęło nawet dołem wychodzić zza czarny materiał.

Po trzech dniach było widać już wystarczająco, żeby Sugawara z pewnością stwierdził, że Hinacie pojawia się coś w postaci krajobrazu _._

_Krajobrazu._

Kageyama zacisnął mocniej zęby, żując swoje warzywa, starając się o tym dużo nie myśleć. Zmrużył oczy, rozglądając się po stołówce; gdy wysoki chłopak z Nekomy (Lev? _Lav? L o v?_ ) podszedł w ich stronę i zatrzymał się nagle, pełna taca jedzenia w dłoni, minimalnie zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

—  Hinata!  —  przywitał się radośnie.  —  O, i-- Kageyama?  —  zapytał, a Kageyama jedynie zmrużył brwi, kiwając powoli głową. 

Lev przestąpił ławkę i usiadł naprzeciwko nich, stawiając swoją tacę przed nimi.

—  Słyszałem od Kenmy, że twoje znamię robi się większe!  —  powiedział prosto z mostu, szczerząc się do nich. 

—  Urosło pięć centymetrów dzisiaj w nocy  —  odpowiedział radośnie Hinata. 

Kageyama mimowolnie zmrużył brwi, wpychając sobie do ust kolejny kawałek ryżu;  _dlatego rano Yachi biegała i pożyczała od menadżerek Fukurodani linijkę?_

— Po prostu złapało cię później, więc idzie szybciej — wyjaśnił wesoło, pochylając się nieco w stronę Hinaty. Ton jego głosu sprawił, że Kageyama mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o jego słowach; w jakiś dziwny sposób, brzmiał naprawdę złośliwie we wszystkim, co mówił. — Ale nadal, zazdroszczę! — dodał wesoło. — Mój pojawił się w parę dni na początku lata, ale jest malutki... 

Hinata odłożył swoje pałeczki na tackę  i  wychylił się, wpatrując się w Leva z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

—  Co masz, Lev?

Lev wystawił w ich stronę swój nadgarstek, a Kageyama przysunął się nieco do Hinaty, także się mu przyglądając; była to całkowicie czarna, ledwie paro centymetrowa sylwetka spacerującego z podniesionym ogonem kota.

—  Wow!  —  krzyknął od razu Hinata, pochylając się do przodu.  —  Pasuje do ciebie, Lev!  —  stwierdził, a chłopak zaśmiał się wesoło, odsuwając od nich swoją rękę. 

—  Chciałbym mieć coś większego  —  powiedział wesoło.  —  Ale skończyłem z tym  —  dodał, zerkając sam na swoje znamię.  —  Wiesz, czasami lepiej mieć coś małego, niż wielkiego  —  dodał poważniej, pochylając się przez stół.  —  Wyobraź sobie, że masz mecz, a twoja bratnia dusza przeżywa coś  _strasznego_ \-- nie mógłbyś grać w bólu  —  wyjaśnił, a Hinata zrobił zaskoczoną minę, sprawiając, że Kageyama mimowolnie przewrócił oczami.  —  Co nie?  —  dodał, zwracając się do Kageyamy, który spojrzał na niego chłodno.  —  Twój jest całkiem duży, jeszcze na ręku, a jesteś przecież rozgrywającym--

—  Nie przeszkadza mi  —  przerwał mu, a Lev zrobił zaskoczoną minę.  —  Nigdy nie przeszkadzał mi w czasie meczu  —  poprawił się.

Kiedy Hinata spojrzał na jego rękę, powstrzymał się od odruchowego przyciśnięcia jej do ciała.

—  Więc masz szczęście  —  stwierdził Lev.  —  Kuroo mówił, że raz, w pierwszej klasie, zaczęło go znamię boleć tak bardzo w czasie meczu, że musieli wzywać karetkę  —  wyjaśnił półszeptem, a Hinata  wytrzeszczył na niego z przerażeniem oczy.  —  Jeżeli zacznie boleć mnie, to tylko mój nadgarstek... Ale ciebie będzie boleć kolano. I kto wie, co jeszcze  —  rzucił dramatycznie. 

Kageyama powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

Kopnął Hinatę w kostkę pod stołem, a potem wstał, zabierając swoją tacę.

—  Idę pierwszy  —  powiedział obojętnie, przestępując ławkę i nie oglądając się za siebie. 

Kiedy odwrócił się od niego plecami, poczuł, jak znamię zaczyna go nieznacznie swędzieć.

x i v . 

Po ich ostatnim meczu, znamię Hinty zajęło przynajmniej połowę jego nogi.

To było irracjonalne, a Kageyama myślał o tym zdecydowanie za dużo. To nie był jego problem ani nie było ( _nie mogło_ ) być jakkolwiek z nim związane  —  dopóki Hinata mógł grać, a jego obecność na boisku nie była jakkolwiek zagrożona tym idiotycznym znamieniem, nie powinien zawracać sobie głowy. W tym momencie liczyło się tylko to, żeby wygrali z Oikawą, nie jakieś idiotyczne, pseudoistotne  _bratnie dusze--_

Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał radosny wrzask Bokuto i odwrócił się do tyłu, przyglądając się scenie za sobą; Hinata siedział na schodach z do połowy pustym talerzem w dłoni, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, a wokół niego zebrał się kapitan Nekomy razem z kapitanem i vice kapitanem Fukurodani.

Nie obchodziło go wszystko związane ze znamieniem Hinaty, oczywiście; nie było jednak sensu ukrywać, że nie słyszał każdego słowa, jakie w tej chwili wydobywało się z ust któregokolwiek z tej czwórki.

—  Masz coś  serio fajnego!  —  krzyknął wesoło Bokuto.  —  Tetsu ma, przykładowo, jakąś tandetną różdżkę z Sailor Moon--

—  Nie jest z Sailor Moon  —  przerwał mu od razu Kuroo, pochylając się nad Hinatą i też przyglądając się jego nodze. Oparł swoje dłonie na biodrach, sprawiając, że Kageyama mógł dostrzec to, o czym mówił przed chwilą drugi chłopak; kolorową i ładnie zdobioną białą różdżkę, ciągnącą się od ramienia po jego nadgarstek, zakończoną różowym kryształem.  —  Może twoja bratnia dusza to artysta?  —  powiedział nagle, sprawiając, że Kageyama nieznacznie drgnął.

Hinata wgryzł się w kawałek mięsa i spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

—  Czemu?  —  zapytał z pełnymi ustami. 

— To wygląda-- wygląda jak coś ściągnięte ze starego malarstwa — powiedział, przyglądając się temu z bliska, a Kageyama mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, wpychając do ust resztę mięsa, które miał na talerzu.

Starał się na nich nie patrzeć; to nie tak, że ktokolwiek i tak zwracał na niego uwagę, ale Kageyama i tak wolałby być nieprzyłapany na bezczelnym gapieniu się w ich stronę. 

—  Och, Tetsu, geniuszu!  —  wrzasnął od razu Bokuto, też pochylając się, oboje paręnaście centymetrów od plam koloru na lewej nodze Hinaty.

—  To niezbyt szokujące odkrycie, Bokuto-san...  —  mruknął Akaashi, ale nachylił się z nimi, teraz trzy osoby przyglądające się Hinacie.  —  Mogą być po prostu bardzo... tradycyjni  —  powiedział niepewnie, a trzy pary oczu zwróciły się w jego stronę pytająco. Akaashi  wyprostował się nieznacznie, nadal przykucnięty i odchrząknął.  —  Skoro to tradycyjny obraz, przedstawiający pewnie krajobraz... mogą być po prostu przywiązaną do tradycji osobą. 

Kageyama poczuł, jak ssie go w środku; nie powinien może podsłuchiwać, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, jak bardzo go w tym momencie stresowało. 

—  Może to jakiś mnich  —  zdecydował nagle Bokuto, zwracając oczy w stronę Kuroo.

—  Albo jakiś człowiek lasu  —  powiedział ten, z nutką złośliwości w głosie.  —  Nie znają słów, znają tylko las, więc skończyłeś z czymś takim--

Hinata wydał z siebie głośne „ _woo_ ”, a cała trójka na moment zamilkła, patrząc na niego pytaj ąc o.

—  Swędzi  —  w yjaśnił podekscytowanym głosem , a Kageyama odwrócił już kompletnie wzrok, udając, że nakłada sobie więcej mięsa. 

—  Och, swędzenie to-- czym jest swędzenie...?  —  burknął niepewnie Bokuto, a Akaashi westchnął głęboko.

—  Zależy od każdego, Bokuto-san...  —  powiedział cierpliwie, ale po chwili jednak dodał.  —  Pewnie jest podenerwowana.

—  Albo podenerwowany  —  dodał radośnie Kuroo.  —  Może twój człowiek lasu natrafił na jakiegoś tygrysa--

—  W Japonii nie ma tygrysów  —  powiedział od razu Bokuto.

—  Nie?  —  zapytał Kuroo; po jego głosie było można usłyszeć, że się  _uśmiecha,_ mówiąc to.  —  Jesteś pewny?

—  Ta?

—  Może powinniśmy pojechać do lasu i--

—  Teraz?

—  Jasne! Możemy zabrać się z ptaszkami i wyskoczyć po drodze-- 

—  Nigdy nie dowiedzieliśmy się, co ma Tsukki!  —  przerwał mu nagle Bokuto, kompletnie zmieniając temat. 

—  Powinniśmy go porwać po drodze?  —  zasugerował radośnie Kuroo.

—  Przestańcie  —  przerwał im Akaashi i westchnął głęboko.  —  Nie pomagacie--

—  Próbujemy po prostu znaleźć bratnią duszę Hinaty,  _‘Kaashi_ ! Chcesz się dołączyć?  —  zapytał radośnie Bokuto, a Kageyama usłyszał głośne sapnięcie, a chwilę potem, gromki śmiech. 

Kiedy poczuł delikatne łaskotanie w lewym ramieniu, już tak znane, tak dla niego znajome, odstawił talerz na stół i przycisnął dłoń do swoich ust.  Kiedy byli na boisku, Kageyama nie miał problemu, żeby o tym nie myśleć  —  jego głowa skupiała się tylko na tym, co było istotne. 

Poza boiskiem nie mógł powstrzymać fali myśli, która zalewała go w każdej chwili, gdy Hinata chociaż otworzył swoje usta na ten temat; jego ciało jakby reagowało samo i nim mógł zrozumieć, co się w ogóle dzieje, czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami.

 _Życie to nieco więcej, niż takie rzeczy,_ powtarzał sobie jak mantrę.

Odgarnął włosy z czoła i odetchnął głęboko, odwracając się i pośpiesznie kierując-- _gdzieś;_ nie był pewny gdzie, byle z dala od ludzi. Potrzebował paru sekund, żeby odetchnąć i się uspokoić, przestać myśleć o tym, co zawracało jego głowę od paru dobrych tygodni — ba, może i od kwietnia, a może wpychając sobie ten pomysł do głowy, sprawił, że to się _stało_ i teraz skończył--

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy tuż przed nim pojawiła się wątła postać z ciemnymi włosami.

— Kageyama? — zapytała z niepokojem K iyoko , a on odetchnął głęboko. — Wszystko okej? Wyglądasz bla--

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział jedynie, mijając ją.

Czuł się chory. 

x v.

— Hinata, coś jest nie tak?

Stali we dwoje w sali, gdy reszta udała się już do swoich domów; Ukai złapał ich na moment, a potem poprosił, żeby Kageyama wystawił Hinacie parę razy piłkę, przez cały czas uważnie się im przyglądając.

— Czemu?

— Wydaje mi się, że lądujesz inaczej, gdy podskoczysz — wyjaśnił cierpliwie mężczyzna. — Coś z twoją nogą?

Hinata zmarszczył brwi, moment się nad tym zastanawiając.

—  Nie?  —  mruknął niepewnie i potarł dłonią swój policzek.  —  Mmm, nie  —  odpowiedział nieco pewniej, a Ukai uniósł brwi, p a trząc na niego wyczekująco. Po chwili Hinata westchnął głęboko i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  —  Nie wiem. 

Ukai jedynie westchnął, wymamrotał coś pod nosem i zrobił minę, która — Kageyama był już tego pewny — znaczyła, że gdy tylko wyjdzie za drzwi ich sali gimnastycznej, wyciągnie z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, zapalniczkę i jeszcze raz wyklnie Hinatę pod nosem.

Nie dziwił się mu szczególnie.

—  Jutro gramy z Shiratorizawą  —  powiedział z rezygnowany .  —  Mu si cie się upewnić, że jesteście w szczytowej formie, okej?

Oboje skinęli głową, a Ukai westchnął, machając na nich dłonią.

— Idźcie się przebrać i do domu. _Prosto._ Chcę was jutro punktualnie, jasne?

Krzyknęli zgrane „tak jest, trenerze!”, a Ukai wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni swoich dresów, wychodząc z sali i zostawiając ich samych. Srebrne klucze zalśniły w dłoni Kageyamy, kiedy ten odwrócił się w stronę Hinaty, przyglądając się mu badawczo.

—  Co jest?

— Nic — odpowiedział beztrosko ten, jednak po chwili zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. I westchnął. — Czy to normalne, że-- no, czasem... — urwał i pokręcił głową. — Czasem mam wrażenie, że robi mi się jakoś dziwnie — mruknął, lekko klepiąc swoje udo.

_Dziwnie._

Mogło to znaczyć jakieś trzysta różnych rzeczy, a Kageyama pewnie i tak nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić żadnej z nich, więc jedynie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sali.

—  Głupi jesteś, pewnie ci się wydaje  —  burknął Kageyama, a Hinata skrzywił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  —  Chodź, z anim zobaczy, że tutaj zostaliśmy--

Hinata nie odzywał się już więcej — i Kageyama miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi to już dzisiaj w ogóle, jednak jego duże usta musiały w jakiś idiotyczny sposób go swędzieć.

Kageyama się specjalnie nie dziwił — w szkole, Hinata nie miał raczej wielu szans prezentować ludziom swoje znamię, nawet jeżeli pewnie nie siedziało mu za bardzo w głowie. Może nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, jakie długie i badawcze spojrzenia rzucały mu osoby z innych drużyn aż do meczu z Aobą; Kageyama był całkiem pewny, że Oikawa minimalnie pozieleniał, gdy zobaczył znamię Hinaty.

Czy to było głupie, żeby rywalizować na podstawie nawet czegoś takiego? Może tak, ale Kageyama poczuł chwilową satysfakcję, gdy widział jakie pełne irytacji spojrzenie Oikawa rzucał Hinacie na samym początku meczu.

Nie powinno go to pewnie aż tak obchodzić.

— Wiesz--

— Przestań — przerwał mu od razu Kageyama.

— --myślałem o tym — kontynuował bez zająknięcia Hinata, a Kageyama mimowolnie przewrócił oczami, przyśpieszając nieco kroku — wiesz, o tym, co mówił Sugawara…

Kageyama przez moment milczał, zastanawiając się, która z rzeczy, o której niedawno mówił im Suga, mogła sprawić, że Hinata zaczął się nad czymś _zastanawiać._

— O związkach?

— No — potwierdził, odgarniając włosy do tyłu. — Wiesz, on i Kiyoko-san… — Połączył dłonie ze sobą, a Kageyama mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi. — Ale… nie chcą być razem — dodał ciszej.

Pewnego dnia jakoś to wypłynęło; Kageyama nie mógł mówić potem przez jakieś osiemnaście sekund, kiedy Suga, z nieco zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy, powiedział im o tym, że on i Kiyoko są-- _połączeni,_ używając słownictwa Hinaty.

Ale z tym, to było tyle — byli przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej. _Nigdy nic więcej._

— Myślałem, że zazwyczaj w takich przypadkach ludzie się ze sobą schodzą — kontynuował Hinata, a jego głos był dziwnie cichy, więc Kageyama zwalił to na fakt, że był za bardzo zainwestowany w wiązanie swoich szkolnych butów. — U mnie w całej rodzinie tak było — dodał.

Kageyama ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i rzucił ją na ławkę, sięgając po mundurek. Była to dobra wymówka, żeby miał moment, żeby zastanowić się, co do jasnej cholery ma mu teraz odpowiedzieć, żeby nie brzmiało to dziwnie.

Albo podejrzanie.

— Moi rodzice są — odpowiedział w końcu. — Ale moi dziadkowe nie byli — dodał ciszej, czując, jak gardło zaciska mu się nieznacznie na samo wspomnienie dziadka.

Hinata przez moment się w niego wpatrywał, nim w końcu westchnął, kiwając głową.

— No, może to nie zdarza się zawsze — odpowiedział jedynie, wyraźnie nieznacznie zrezygnowany. — Idziemy? — dodał, kiedy Kageyama wcisnął swoje nogi w buty, pośpiesznie wpychając sznurówki do środka, nawet nie przejmując się wiązaniem.

Wyszli ze środka, a Kageyama zamknął za nimi drzwi, upychając klucze do kieszeni swojej torby.

— Chciałbyś tak kiedyś? — zapytał nagle Hinata, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni swoich spodni. — Wiesz, spotkać swoją bratnią duszę, a potem się w nich zakochać--

— Nie wiem — przerwał mu od razu Kageyama, a Hinata zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego. — Czemu myślisz o takich idiotycznych rzeczach?

— Bo się nudzę — burknął w odpowiedzi Hinata. _Idiotyczna odpowiedź._ — Plus, wiesz, to brzmi-- brzmi tak romantycznie!

Kageyama uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Od kiedy obchodzi cię coś takiego, jak romantyczność? — zapytał oschle. — Wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy? — dodał ze złością.

— Ta, każdy wie — odpowiedział Hinata. — No, chyba że ty, Kageyama, wtedy--

Umilkł, kiedy Kageyama spróbował podstawić mu nogę, bez większego problemu ją przeskakując.

— Ej, ścigamy się — powiedział nagle, chyba tracąc kompletnie poprzedni temat.

Nim Kageyama zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć (jak przykładowo, _zaprotestować,_ biorąc pod uwagę, jak obolały po dzisiaj był) Hinata rzucił się biegiem w stronę bramy szkoły, a Kageyama, oczywiście, zrobił to samo.

x v i .

To było...

_Głupie._

Próbował zasnąć, ale nie był w stanie  —  była dopiero  dwudziesta druga , ale skręcało go w środku tak bardzo, że  jedyną opcją zdawało się zaśnięcie; nawet jeżeli nie był pod koniec w stanie, gapiąc się w sufit z wyciągniętą na wprost dłonią, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco.  Robiło się to już prawie drażniące, jak intensywnie to wszystko czuł  —  jak jego gardło zaczęło się zaciskać, a oddech zrobił się płytki, a on sam czuł, jakby zaczął dostawać gorączki.

To nie był pierwszy raz. Pewnie nie ostatni. Nadal, szczególnie teraz, Kageyama czuł, że było to w jakiś sposób gorsze, niż wcześniej.  _Ten idiota pewnie nawet nie wie,_ przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy ściągnął się w końcu ze swojej pościeli, czując, jak od razu oblewa go zimny pot. 

Na nieco drżących nogach wstał z łóżka i odetchnął głęboko, starając się sam emu uspokoić. 

Mieli ładne pokoje, nawet jeżeli małe  —  chłopak, z którym Kageyama dzielił swój już dawno spał, wzdychając co jakiś czas przez sen i przewracając się z trzaskiem na łóżku. To było prawie dziwne, kiedy nie spali wszyscy na futonach w jednym, wielkim pokoju, ale Kageyama nie miał zamiaru narzekać; było miło mieć pokój dla siebie. 

Wyszedł z pokoju, pilnując, żeby nie trzasnąć drzwiami, a potem oddychając ciężko, ruszył korytarzem w stronę automatu, który stał na końcu. Przewrócił w palcach parę monet, które wyciągnął po omacku ze swojej torby, przyglądając się im rozkojarzonym wzrokiem; z każdym krokiem czuł, jak robi mu się nieco słabiej.

W pewnym sensie czuł się praktycznie tak, jakby wyszedł z sauny  —  ale w...  _inny sposób._

Zmrużonymi oczami przyjrzał się temu, co było w automacie;  _było go stać jedynie na małą butelkę wody._

Wrzucił dwie pierwsze momenty do schowka i urwał, słysząc kroki kierujące się w jego stronę. Nie było to nic dziwnego  —  wiele osób była jeszcze na nogach, będąc w wannie, zbierając się z kawiarni, która dopiero co zaczynała się zamykać, czy robiąca jakieś inne rzeczy.

—  Oi, T obio .

Miya Atsumu oparł się ramieniem o automat, dłonie chowając głęboko w swojej bluzie. Uśmiechnął się do niego w ten swój typowy sposób, gdzie Kageyama nie był pewny, czy robił to ze złośliwości, czy był to jego prawdziwy wyraz twarzy; kiedy Kageyama skinął na niego głową, westchnął głęboko.

—  Zmęczyłem się dzisiaj  —  rzucił głośno.  —  Słyszałem, że jutro będzie na kolacji coś innego, niż warzywa z warzywami, wiesz? 

Kageyama wrzucił ostatnią monetę i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.  _O czym on w ogóle mówił?_

—  Co?

Miya p ochylił się w jego stronę , przyglądając się z uśmiechem. 

—  Wszystko okej?  —  zapytał z ciekawością, pochylając się nieco do przodu i przyglądając się mu.  —  Nie mów, że się rozchorowałeś?

Pokręcił od razu głową, wciskając przyciski na automacie. 

—  Nie  —  zaprzeczył w końcu, niepewny, co może w ogóle powiedzieć. Miya wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  —  Jest mi gorąco... 

—  Och  —  mruknął ledwie słyszalnie ten.  —  Gorąco?  —  powtórzył, uśmiechając się ironicznie.  —  W takim razie na pewno się rozchorujesz, jak będziesz chodzić tak po nocy, zimno jest... 

Kageyama spojrzał na niego rozkojarzony, a potem przykucnął. 

—  Poszedłem po wodę  —  wymamrotał, wyciągając  butelkę lodowatej wody z automatu.  —  Wracam spać  —  dodał.

No, wracał wmawiać sobie, że zaraz zaśnie.

Wcisnął butelkę pod swoje ramię i zacisnął usta ze sobą, zduszając w gardle pełne ulgi westchnięcie. Gdy wróci do Miyagi, zabije Hinatę; albo przynajmniej będzie o tym marzył w czasie długich, nieinteresujących zajęć z angielskiego, bo ten kretyn był zbyt przydatny w Karasuno, żeby już go odstrzelić.

Widząc jego minę, Miya uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze dziwniej, w sposób, w który czasami robił to Oikawa. Samo spojrzenie na niego sprawiło, że mimowolnie, Kageyama zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, oczekując jakiegoś głupiego komentarza z jego strony.

—  Spróbuj owinąć to ręcznikiem  —  powiedział  jedynie ten, nadal z nutką ironii w głosie.  —  Bardziej ci pomoże. 

Kageyama spojrzał na niego ostatni raz, a po chwili, pokiwał powoli głową.

—  Dzięki. 

Miya skinął na niego głową, a potem odszedł, nucąc pod nosem jakąś nieznaną Kageyamie piosenkę. 

x v i i.

Kiedy mała paczka została wcisnięta w jego dłonie, pierwszym instynktem Kageyamy było rzucenie jej na ziemię; drugim było mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców na twardym, prostokątnym czymś, czując, jak zimne, grudniowe powietrze gryzie jego nagie knykcie. 

Otworzył oczy, przyglądając się kwadratowej książce, a potem uniósł wzrok do góry, podejrzliwie przyglądając się stojącej przed nim burzy rudych włosów, która była jedyną rzeczą, wyróżniająca ich sylwetki z tej zimnej i ciemnej nocy.

—  Wszystkiego najlepszego  — powiedział  Hinata. 

Po treningu Hinata poczekał na niego przed szatnią, tłumacząc coś na temat tego, że był głodny, a potem wyciągnął Kageyamę ze szkoły, wbrew jego woli wyciągając go w stronę sklepiku Ukaia.

Teraz stali przed sobą w prawie absolutnej ciemności, pod jedną z niedziałających latarni, a Hinata kazał mu się zatrzymać, zamknąć oczy i wepchnął mu to do dłoni.

—  Dzięki?  —  zapytał niepewnie, przyglądając się uważniej książce.

—  To biografia jakiegoś siatkarza  —  powiedział, a Kageyama zacisnął swoje  spierzchnięte wargi.

—  Jakiegoś?  —  zapytał z lekkim  niedowierzaniem , odczytując znaki na okładce.  —  Przecież to dosłownie legenda--

—  Ta, jakiegoś  —  powtórzył radośnie Hinata, zakładając dłonie za swoją głowę i ruszając dalej, ślizgając się w swoich szkolnych trampkach po oblodzonej drodze.  —  Yamaguchi powiedział, że pewnie ci się spodoba, więc--

—  Więc to prezent od Yamaguchiego?  —  zapytał, Kageyama, ruszając za nim i wciskając książkę do swojej torby.  _Później się jej przyjrzy._

—  Nie, ode mnie  —  odpowiedział pewnym głosem Hinata.  —  Kto za to zapłacił?

—  Twoja mama?

Hinata odwrócił się, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem na twarzy.

—  No-- ta, technicznie  —  odpowiedział niechętnie, a Kageyama przewrócił oczami, wyprzedzając go.  —  Ale, to nadal prezent ode mnie!

—  Jasne  —  rzucił jedynie Kageyama.

Zacisnął wargi, walcząc z uśmiechem, który wdrapywał się na jego usta.

Nie obchodził zazwyczaj urodzin. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tego, gdy był mały — potem gdy dziadek zmarł, raczej nigdy nie miał nikogo, dla kogo taką imprezę mógłby zrobić. Kiedy mieszkała jeszcze z nimi Miwa, czasami robiłaby mu kolację; teraz jego urodziny stały się jedynie budzeniem do paru prezentów, które rodzice ustawili na jego biurku, krótkiej kartki z życzeniami i paru wiadomości od swojej siostry.

Nigdy nie wspominał drużynie, kiedy są jego urodziny — nadal, skądś się dowiedzieli, a pod koniec treningu wręczyli mu nową sportową torbę i pudełeczko ciasteczek, które upiekły Yachi i Kiyoko.

Wraz z książką, którą trzymał w dłoniach, były to trzy pierwsze prezenty, jakie otrzymał kiedykolwiek od osób spoza swojej rodziny.

Nagle, Hinata uniósł swoją lewą nogę do góry i podskoczył na niej do góry, co było raczej całkiem idiotycznym ruchem, gdy stali na absurdalnie wręcz oblodzonej drodze.

—  Ałć… 

—  Co?  —  zapytał od razu Kageyama, n ieznacznie marszcząc brwi. 

— Zaczęło-- _kurde_ — jęknął, znowu podskakując na jednej nodze.

Kiedy Hinata spróbował go złapać za ramię, starając się na nim oprzeć, Kageyama odskoczył do tyłu, powodując, że rudy chłopak poślizgnął się na lodzie i wylądował w górze śniegu, wbijając się twarzą w zaspę.

Kageyama  odwrócił od niego wzrok i rozejrzał się po opustoszałej drodze, przysłuchując się, jak Hinata przez moment szamocze się ze śniegiem, wzdychając i jęcząc żałośnie. 

—  Bakayama-- 

—  Idziesz?  —  przerwał mu Kageyama, zsuwając się po lodzie w dół.  —  Jeżeli się nie pośpieszysz, Ukai zamknie sklep-- 

— Nienawidzę cię — jęknął żałośnie Hinata, wygrzebując się z zaspy, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, zaczął gonić Kageyamę, ślizgając się samemu na nierównym lodzie. — Jesteś jednym wielkim dupkiem — burknął Hinata, równając się z nim krokiem, a kiedy Kageyama spojrzał na niego ostro, drgnął, odwracając twarz w drugą stronę. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

—  Już mówiłeś.

—  Ta, mówię drugi raz  —  jęknął Hinata, wytrzepując śnieg zza swojego kołnierza.  —  Nie wiem, może zapomniałeś-- 

—  Jeżeli się nie pośpieszysz, Ukai zamknie nam sklep przed nosem  —  powiedział,  ledwie utrzymując swoją równowagę.

Hinata burknął coś za nim, a potem także pognał, ślizgając się na lodzie pod ich stopami.

xviii.

Wsunął się głębiej do wanny,  nie odrywając wzroku od rozmytych kolorów na nodze Hinaty.

Kąpiel była jedynym momentem, w którym mógł się temu przyjrzeć tak, żeby nie było to jakkolwiek dziwne; Hinata był ciągle w ruchu, nawet tutaj, ale brak jakiejś warstwy ubrań sprawiał, że Kageyama był chociaż w stanie ocenić, jak wielkie jego znamię zaczęło się robić. Jakiś czas modlił się co noc, żeby po prostu zatrzymało się _teraz_ — to „teraz” nigdy jednak nie przychodziło, a jego znamię owinęło już całe jego kolano, łydkę do prawie kostki i zaczęło powoli wsuwać się wyżej po jego kolanie, zostawiając parę nagich miejsc.

Tak jak wcześniej, był to jakiś leśny krajobraz  —  szara góra w tle, wielkie, zielone drzewa, skały, ptaki, czerwony łuk z lampionami na nim, piaszczysta droga, a potem, z drugiej strony,  rozmywająca się powoli i zmieniająca w małe, ledwie widoczne gwiazdy, które tkwiły nad górą, owijając tym całą jego nogę.

To było głupie, jak  _ładne_ mogłoby to być w każdym innym momencie  —  dla Kageyamy nie było to nic więcej, niż jakieś idiotyczne rysunki krajobrazu, może ładne zwoju w jakimś muzeum, szalone na nodze niskiego, rudego chłopaka, który nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować przez nawet pięć minut.

—  Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię obsmarował różnymi kolorami farby  —  burknął głos obok niego, a Kageyama zerknął w  stronę Tsukishimy; ten też przyglądał się Hinacie, nieszczególnie się z tym kryjąc.

—  Bo nie masz okularów, Tsukki  —  jęknął w odpowiedzi ten, stukając palcami w swoje lewe kolano.  —  Zaczęło się robić wyraźniejsze w ostatnich dniach  —  powiedział z ekscytacją w głosie, a Tsukishima prychnął pod nosem.

—  Masz zwidy.

— To normalne, że zazwyczaj nic mi się z tym nie dzieje? — zapytał nagle, patrząc na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Mama mówiła, że to normalne, że czasami boli czy coś, ale… — Pomachał nogą pod wodą. — … nie u mnie?

Przez moment, wszyscy milczeli, po prostu się w niego wpatrując.

Hinata był, naturalnie, zainteresowany takimi rzeczami — i Kageyama nie powinien pewnie widzieć w tym nic dziwnego, nawet jeżeli jego mózg krzyczał najgłośniej, jak tylko był w stanie, że powinien dyskusję skończyć. _Już._ Teraz. Hinata był niebezpieczny, a Kageyama czuł, że czuje jego dłonie wokół swojej szyi za każdym razem, gdy tylko o tym wspomni.

Zacisnął wargi, od razu odmawiając sobie nawet opcji odpowiedzenia. Nie miał zamiaru nic mu mówić — i tak zrobił już za dużo, a jeżeli Hinata się domyśli, Kageyama po prostu umrze. Nim Hinata zdążył jednak otworzyć swoje duże, brudne usta, zadając jeszcze jakieś idiotyczne pytania, Yamaguchi podjął się odpowiedzi.

—  Wiesz, m oje-- moje pobolewa większość czasu  —  przyznał nieśmiało, dotykając swojego obojczyka.  —  Ale, to przez to, że moja j est całkiem nerwowa--

—  Albo nerwowy  —  poprawił go Hinata.

Yamaguchi jedynie wzruszył ramionami, cień słabego uśmiechu nadal na jego ustach.

—  No, ale nigdy jakoś mocno... Więc się przyzwyczaiłem  —  stwierdził.  —  Nie czujesz tego jakoś super mocno i dokładnie, dopóki nie jest pełne  —  dodał jednak, a Hinata pokiwał głową, wyraźnie się nad tym zastanawiając.  —  Więc... mo że jeszcze po prostu nie czujesz wszystkiego  —  powiedział cicho. 

—  Albo jesteś połączony z jakimś socjopatą  —  dodał pewnym głosem Tsukishima.  —  I-- 

—  Jestem całkiem pewny, że to samo myśli twoja bratnia dusza, Tsukki!  —  krzyknął radośnie Hinata, nawet nie dając mu skończyć.  —  Chociaż, czasami się wkurzasz  —  dodał po chwili zastanowienia, pocierając swój podbródek wierzchem dłoni. 

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego groźnie, a Hinata zaśmiał się wesoło, wyraźnie nieszczególnie tym przejęty.

— Zamknij się — rzucił nieco zirytowanym głosem, palcami przesuwając po kolorowym zarysie jakiejś postaci na swojej szyi.

Hinata jedynie zaśmiał się radośnie, głębiej wsuwając się do wanny, tak, że ledwie wystawał twarzą ponad powierzchnie, a Kageyama jedynie odwrócił wzrok w bok, starając się zignorować ciepłe uczucie, które zrodziło się w jego podbrzuszu.

xix.

Kageyama wbił palce w swoją skórę, przyglądając się zmrużonymi oczami, jak Hinata próbuje podnieść się z ziemi.

_Cholera._

Odwrócił wzrok w bok, przyglądając się trenerowi i Shimizu, a potem podszedł nieco bliżej, palcami przesuwając po podrażnionej i rozgrzanej skórze. W czasie meczu nie było potrzeby o tym myśleć — może przyłapywał się na zbyt częstym rzucaniu Hinacie długich, badawczych spojrzeń w czasie kolejnych serwów i przerw, ale w pewien sposób, nie pozwalał sobie dopuścić tej myśli do głowy.

Teraz nie było już pewnie sensu dłużej tego ignorować.

— Jest chory — powiedział jedynie, nadal trzymając dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Gdy wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę, jedynie zagryzł wargę, odwracając z zawstydzeniem wzrok. — Myślałem, że jest mu przykro z powodu Nekomy — wyjaśnił półgłosem, podchodząc bliżej i zerkając w stronę widowni, moment poszukując czerwonych kurtek, które gdzieś tam ich obserwowały. — Albo sfrustrowany atakami Hoshiumiego, ale-- jego dłonie były gorące, a... 

Nie patrząc na nikogo, zaczął wyjaśniać;  starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym zbyt dużo, ignorując badawcze spojrzenie Takedy, a kompletnie unikając pełnego desperacji wzroku Hinaty, zbyt  pewnie zgubionego w tym, co działo się w tej chwili w jego głowie, żeby w ogóle zrozumieć to, co Kageyama do niego mówi.

Kiedy zamilkł, poczuł,  jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jego pleców; spojrzał w bok, a Suga uśmiechnął się do niego  pokrzepiająco.

Potem, wszystko potoczyło się aż za szybko  —  sprawdzili jego temperaturę, posadzili go na ławce, Takeda ukląkł przed nim, łapiąc bliskiego histerii Hinatę za dłonie,  a wszyscy ustawili się w tle, doskonale świadomi dziesiątek oczu, które były w ich wbite.

Kageyama odetchnął głęboko, za wszelką cenę starając się uspokoić sam siebie  —  teraz, już nieznacznie wybity z gry, czuł się o wiele gorzej, niż się spodziewał. 

—  Kageyama?

Drgnął, zapomniawszy, że dłoń Sugawary nadal tkwiła na jego ramieniu, a starszy chłopak był tuż obok, tak blisko, że pewnie czuł buchające od Kageyamy ciepło.

—  Co?  —  odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnie, doskonale świadomy, że nie jest teraz w stanie kontrolować swojego głosu.

To nie była jego wina  —  Hinata praktycznie rozlewał się parę metrów dalej, a ignorując to, jak dziwnie bolesny ten widok był, Kageyama czuł wszystko dwa razy bardziej, niż w tej chwili by chciał.

—  Możesz grać?  —  zapytał go cicho. 

Pokiwał powoli głową. Ostatni raz zerknął na Hinatę, obserwując łzy ściekające po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach i przełknął ślinę, za wszelką cenę starając się, żeby nie pokazać żadnych emocji na swojej twarzy.

—  Tak  —  powiedział słabo, czując, jak dłoń Sugi powoli zsuwa się z jego pleców.  —  Dam radę. 

Nie miał żadnego innego wyboru.

xx.

Zapukał, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozsunął drzwi, niepewnie wchodząc do środka. Pokój miał zasłonięte okna, a w jego środku leżał futon z wodą, ręcznikami i miską obok. 

—  Hej  —  przywitał się cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej.

—  Mmm... Hej.

Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego irytował go sam fakt tego, jak  _słabo_ głos Hinaty brzmiał. Nie powinien na to narzekać, najpewniej  —  sam czuł się  też dziwnie, cały dzień absolutnie świadomy tego, jak jego ubrania opadają na jego ciało, jak gryzące są nagle metki w jego dresach, a końcówki jego włosów łaskoczą jego twarz. Nienawidził tego; nawet jeżeli Takeda powtarzał im, że Hinata czuje się lepiej, Kageyama doskonale wiedział, że nie miał racji.

Hinata był  _chory._ Nic dziwnego, nic wielkiego, nie zmieniało to w tym tego, że Kageyama nie sądził, że zmieni się to jakkolwiek w ciągu następnego tygodnia. 

Gdyby grali dzisiaj w finałach, Kageyama nie był nawet pewny, czy sam byłby w stanie wytrzymać na boisku do końca, a potem się nie rozchorować.

— Wróciliśmy z finałów — wyjaśnił, a Hinata drgnął, podciągając się do góry. — Leż — syknął Kageyama, powstrzymując ochotę, żeby sięgnąć do niego i popchnąć go z powrotem na futon. — Obiecałem Bokuto, że ci coś przekażę. 

—  Czuję się dobrze  —  powiedział jedynie ten, jego głos zduszony za maską, która miał na twarzy; spojrzał na Kageyamę zaczerwionymi oczami, marszcząc z determinacją brwi.  —  Wygrali?  —  zapytał z nadzieją.

—  T a  —  potwierdził od razu, a mina Hinaty nieco złagodniała.  —  Trzy do dwóch. 

—  Punkty?

—  Dwadzieścia pięć do dwudziestu dwóch, dwadzieścia cztery do dwudziestu sześciu, dwadzieścia osiem do trzydziestu, piętnaście do trzynastu i osiemnaście do szesnastu  —  wyrecytował z pamięci.

—  Kto wbił-- 

—  Hinata  —  przerwał mu z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem, siadając po turecku na ziemi.

Takeda pozwolił mu z nim porozmawiać pod warunkiem, że Kageyama będzie trzymać się z daleka, ale nie miało to w tej chwili większego znaczenia.

Hinata zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego; jego oczy były dziwne, a on miał wyraźny problem ze skupieniem wzroku na nim.

—  Co? 

Kageyama uszczypnął się w dłoń i westchnął, odwracając wzrok w stronę  zasłoniętego okna.

—  Czy...  —  zaczął niepewnie i się zatrzymał, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.  —  Um, ja... czy...

—  Nie wiedziałem  —  przerwał mu, patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczami.  —  Nie zauważyłem nawet w czasie meczu, gdy to powiedziałeś  —  kontynuował pewnym głosem, mówiąc o tym, jakby była to jedyna kolejna rzecz, o której rozmawiali ze sobą w szkole, jak wzory na matematyce czy to, co Hinata wczoraj widział w telewizji.  —  Gdy Takeda przyniósł mi jedzenie, zapytał się mnie, czy chcę z tym o tym porozmawiać  —  powiedział, w końcu spoglądając w jego oczy.  —  I kiedy mnie zostawił...  Połączyłem kropki  —  oznajmił, stykając czubki swoich palców ze sobą, a potem opuszczając je znowu na swoje nogi.

Kageyama nieznacznie ściągnął brwi.

Nie myślał o tym dużo w trakcie meczu; dopiero kiedy zeszli z boiska i wrócili wieczorem tutaj, a Kageyama ukrył się po nos w wodzie, przysłuchując się dyskusji Yamaguchiego i Tsukishimy, poczuł intensywne emocje związane z tym wszystkim.

Może dobrze, że byli w wannie  —  załzawione oczy mógł wyjaśnić jedynie parą, a w tej chwili, nawet Tsukishima nie był na tyle nietaktowny, żeby to jakkolwiek skomentować.  Nikt z nim o tym nie rozmawiał, a Kageyama przyjął to z praktyczną ulgą, bo nie był pewny, czy byłby odpowiedzieć na jakiekolwiek pytanie  —  wiedział, że  _były tam,_ unosiły się w powietrzu, gdy siedzieli razem przy stole, wirowały wokół pokoju, gdy wszyscy w ciszy ułożyli się w swoje futony, udając, że są w stanie zasnąć.

Następnego dnia, nikt nadal nie zapytał  —  Sugawara jedynie poklepał go po plecach parę razy za dużo, a Daichi zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, gdy Ukai rano im powiedział, że Hinata nie będzie w stanie iść z nimi oglądać kolejne mecze.

Odetchnął głęboko i pokiwał głową. 

—  Okej. 

Hinata zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w niego.

Gdy był chory, stawał się...  _inny_ ; Kageyama może nie powinien być zaskoczony, ale po prostu nietypowe było widzieć go aż tak poważnego, a z drugiej strony, pewnie najbardziej pogubionego w tym wszystkim. 

—  To wszystko?  —  zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, a Kageyama powoli pokiwał głową.

—  Tak.

Było wiele rzeczy, które Kageyama chciał mu powiedzieć  —  o które chciał zapytać, chciał się upewnić, ile z nich Hinata rozumiał, a ile może po prostu ignorował,  ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć niczego.

Za wcześnie.  _Zdecydowanie za wcześnie._

— ...  okej.  —  Hinata spuścił wzrok w dół.  —  Spotkaliście ich po meczu?  —  zapytał, a Kageyama zamrugał, przez moment zapominając o tym, dlaczego w ogóle tutaj przyszedł.

—  Tak  —  potwierdził po chwili.  —  Życzą ci zdrowia. 

W skrócie; Bokuto, kompletnie r ozkojarzony po swoim zwycięstwie, złapał Kageyamę za ramiona, przytulił go, a potem przez dobre pięć minut mówił mu wszystko, co Hinacie miał przekazać, nim jego koledzy z drużyny w końcu go złapali i odciągnęli od Kageyamy, wrzeszcząc na temat ich zwycięstwa. 

_Życzą ci zdrowia,_ było chyba jedynym sensownym wyjaśnieniem, na jakie mógł się zdobyć.

—  Okej. Dzięki.

Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie, nim Kageyama w końcu westchnął. 

Nie było sensu teraz o tym rozmawiać.

—  Yachi-san albo Kiyoko-san przyniosą ci obiad  —  mruknął i wstał z ziemi, otrzepując swoje kolana.  —  Nie zasypiaj. Albo zaśnij  —  poprawił się jednak, wzruszając zrezygnowany ramionami.  —  Zostawią ci najwyżej w pokoju...

Kiedy Hinata położył się znowu na pościel, wydając z siebie ciche sapnięcie, Kageyama odwrócił się na pięcie i sunąc stopami po t atami , skierował się w stronę drzwi.

—  Przepraszam.

Wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, czując przeszywające go poczucie żalu. 

—  Za co?  —  zapytał chłodno, zwracając się raz jeszcze w jego stronę.  —  Za rozchorowanie się?  —  Kiedy Hinata pokiwał głową, Kageyama jedynie westchnął, kręcąc powoli głową.  —  Od poczywaj. Jutro wracamy do domu, Hinata. 

xxi.

Wiosna nie była  w tym roku  jakaś inna.

Nie był pewny, czemu się tego spodziewał  —  może oczekiwał, że ziemia się rozstąpi w momencie, kiedy wszystko stanie się oczywiste, ale nic takiego nigdy się nie stało. Wiśnie zakwitły, a  płatki spadły, zwiastując kolejny rok szkolny; i kiedy Kageyama usiadł przed schodami sali gimnastycznej, czekając, aż Ennoshita lub Ukai otworzą im drzwi, Hinata usiadł obok niego, też już przebrany w swój strój.

Próbował na to nie patrzeć, ale jego cała lewa noga była już zakryta w kolorach; sięgały pod jego białe skarpety i  ciągnęły się przez całą długość, tylko po to, żeby zniknąć pod linią czarnych spodenek. Rok temu, Kageyama kątem oka obserwował jego jasną skórę, pozbawioną czegokolwiek; teraz powstrzymał się przed przyjrzeniem się każdemu szczegółowi, zadowalając się jedynie wizją  _krajobrazu z górą w tle._

—  Myślę...  —  odezwał się w pewnym momencie Hinata, sunąc palcami po liniach na swojej skórze.  —  Myślę, że już się nie zmienia  —  powiedział, podciągając kraniec swoich spodenek do góry; Kageyama przesunął wzrokiem po  jego nodze, aż do zielonych drzew, które znikały pod jego spodenkami, a potem zarumieniony odwrócił wzrok w bok, obserwując dalej, jak Tanaka próbuje złapać wielką, kolorową ważkę,  głośno narzekając do Narity, gdzie podziewa się ich kapitan .  —  Zatrzymała się jakiś czas po zawodach  —  dodał po chwili.

_Możliwe,_ pomyślał jedynie Kageyama, bezwolnie sięgając w stronę swojego znamienia i trąc je palcami. Po przegranej Hinata nie zjawił się przez parę dni w szkole; a potem, żadne z nich po prostu o tym nie mówiło, mimo wielu spojrzeń, jakie im rzucano. Kageyama robił wszystko, żeby nie pytać,  _nie myśleć,_ absolutnie zignorować ich... połączenie;  czasami przyłapywał się na tym, że rzucał mu długie spojrzenie za każdym razem, gdy czuł cokolwiek sam, nawet nieznaczne ukłucie wokół swojego ramienia, a Hinata jedynie odwracał speszony wzrok. 

Czasami naprawdę chciał go zapytać, czy czuje to samo;  gdy leżał, długimi, zimowymi nocami rozmyślając o zbyt wielu rzeczach, a skóra na jego lewym ramieniu szczypała,  kusiło go, żeby sięgnąć po telefon i napisać do Hinaty, mówiąc mu, że ma przestać się przejmować i iść spać. Gdy czuł ciepło, zazwyczaj rumienił się i wtulał swoją twarz w poduszkę, zagryzając zęby i wmawiając sobie, że tylko mu się wydaje, że nie znaczy to nic szczególnego, a Hinata był po prostu jeszcze zbyt głupi, żeby zdawać sobie z tych wszystkich rzeczy sprawę.

Przerażało to Tobio. Wizja tego, jak łatwy do rozgryzienia się stał  —  i dla nikogo innego, niż dla samego cholernego  _Hinaty,_ który nigdy nie powinien się o takich rzeczach dowiedzieć. Rozpraszała go wizja, że pewnego dnia, mógł zostać zapytany o te wszystkie rzeczy  —  czemu jest tak często smutny, czemu czuje nieustanny żal i jest zawistny, albo co jeśli będą gdzieś razem, co jeśli Hinata poczuje to, co Kageyama czuł przez te wszystkie ostatnie miesiące i  _zrozumie_ \-- 

—  Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?  —  zapytał  po jakimś czasie Hinata .

Kageyama jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

—  Powinieneś mi powiedzieć  —  kontynuował pewnym głosem, a Kageyama oderwał wzrok od drugo--  _trzecioklasistów,_ patrząc w orzechowe oczy Shouyou.  —  Jesteśmy partnerami.

_Partnerami._

To słowo brzmiało prawie jak wyzwanie; odbiło się od języka Hinaty i zabrzmiało wręcz melodyjnie, a Hinata spojrzał na niego kątem oka, może spodziewając się, że Kageyama to podejmie.

Kiedy poczuł delikatne, znajome szczypanie, jedynie zacisnął mocno wargi i podniósł dłonie do góry, kładąc je na swoich policzkach.

—  Mhm  —  burknął jedynie, mocno pocierając  skórę, tak, że go aż zabolały .

Hinata przez moment mu się przyglądał, a potem uśmiechnął; wyprostował nogi i oparł się dłońmi na schodach, szczerząc się w stronę słońca. Prawie odruchowo, Kageyama przesunął paznokciami po swoim znaku, czując delikatne łaskotanie, a potem odwrócił wzrok od Hinaty, czując jak rumieniec, z którym walczył do tej pory, wkrada się na jego policzki.

—  Możesz być geniuszem na boisku  —  powiedział wesoło Hinata  —  ale nadal jesteś całkiem durny, Kageyama. 

—  Zamknij się  —  odpowiedział mu ze złością.

Hinata znowu się zaśmiał i wstał na równe nogi,  wystawiając w jego stronę rękę .

—  Chodź, zobaczymy, czy Ennoshita jest już w szatni... 

Tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Kageyama zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu, który próbował wdrapać się na jego twarz; ale tak, jak Hinata się nie zmienił, tak Kageyama powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, starając się zignorować uczucia, które go ogarniały.

—  Okej  —  powiedział jedynie.

Gdy złapał Hinatę za dłoń, poczuł, jak jego znamię robi się gorące.

  
  


_ I knew I did from the first moment we met. It was... not love at first sight exactly, but--  _ familiarity.  _ Like: oh, hello,  _ it’s you. 

_It’s going to be you._


End file.
